21st Century Lullaby-traducción
by Connie1
Summary: M gann no puede dormir, por lo que va a la cocina a buscar agua, solo para encontrarse con que alguien más estaba despierto con ella.


21st Century Lullaby

Por vigésimo primera vez en la noche, M´gann suspiró en su cama. Debía haber sido la una AM ahora, pero la Marciana, quién usualmente caía dormida apenas su cabeza tocaba la almohada, estaba teniendo el peor caso de insomnio.

Happy Harbor estaba inusualmente brillante y ruidosa. Con los rayos de luces viajando en la pared de la habitación a través de las persianas de la ventana, y el sonido de los adolescentes gritando y riendo incoherentemente, si ella no hubiese sabido donde estaba, hubiese confundido Happy Harbor con Gotham o Metropolis.

M´gann continuó cambiando de posición en su cama, las colchas rosa pastel desordenadas sobre el colchón. No importaba cuanto se sacudiese y girase, la Marciana todavía no podía retomar el sueño.

Eran las 2:14 de la mañana cuando, después de de un largo debatir, M´gann se rindió. Se levantó de su cama, suspirando al tiempo que su flequillo de su cara.

"Quizás algo de tomar ayude" pensó.

La Marciana se quitó de encima la colcha y puso sus pies desnudos en la alfombra, buscando con ellos sus pantuflas mulliditas. Luego de encontrar el objeto deseado, la cabeza pelirroja se levantó.

El camino hacia la cocina desde su habitación en la cueva parecía ser más largo de lo usual. Quizás era porque su mente, si bien no había sucumbido totalmente a dormir, no funcionaba a su completa capacidad. Quizás porque sus pies todavía se sentían como de plomo por el entrenamiento de los días anteriores. No podía determinar con precisión una razón específica, ni le importaba.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la cocina, se sorprendió de encontrar la luz ya prendida, y alguien que ya estaba ahí, de espaldas a la entrada.

"¿Conner?"

M´gann podía ver al joven paralizado, como si fuese un criminal a quién atraparon. La persona el cuestión se giró.

"M´gann, ¿Qué estás haciendo acá?" preguntó el clon.

"No podía dormir" Explicó la Marciana "Pensé que tomar algo de agua podría ayudarme"

Conner sonrió ligeramente. Un sonrojo se esparció por su cara esmeralda, mientras jugaba con su pelo. Él amaba sus tics nerviosos.

La amaba a ella.

Eran unos pocos meses luego del fin de la Invasión. Estaban en términos amistosos de nuevo; sin rencor, sin más resentimientos.

M´gann rompió con La´gaan cerca del fin de la Invasión, y el Atlante volvió al mar cuando todo estuvo relativamente normal de nuevo. No fue mucho lo dicho entre la Marciana y el Atlante en el momento; solo un rápido apretón de manos, un beso en el cachete, y algunos buenos deseos. Eso fue todo.

Contrario a lo que ciertos miembros del equipo esperaban, ni Conner ni M´gann saltaron a los brazos uno del otro apenas estuvieron solteros de nuevo. Eran solo amigos. Para ellos, era de nuevo el punto de partida.

_´ ¿Porque siempre terminamos juntos solos?´_ Conner pensó ´_No puedo ni hablarle como una persona normal.´_

La Marciana se rió, sacando al clon de su ensueño. Sus cejas se fruncieron, su cara con un mal gesto. Conner alzó una ceja como preguntando.

"La cara que haces cuando estas perdido en tus pensamientos" ella dijo, finalmente recuperando la respiración "es tan…"

Megan no pudo terminar la oración, una mano en su hombro silenciándola.

Ella se quedó sin aliento, mirando a su compañero de equipo.

"¿Conner?" Respiró "¿Estás bien?"

La persona en cuestión apretó su hombro suavemente, trazando su brazo desocupado con su otra mano. El sacudió la cabeza con energía, su respiración empezando a ser más trabajosa.

La Marciana trató de soltarse de su agarre, pero solo consiguió quedar entre sus brazos, estos envueltos en su cintura. Los hombros de Conner estaban moviéndose violentamente, y estaba susurrando cosas entre la unión del cuello y el hombro de ella. M´gann enredó sus brazos alrededor del torso de Conner, frotando su espalda hasta que se calmó lo suficiente.

"Nunca me dijiste por qué estabas despierto" M´gann preguntó "¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Te extrañé mucho" lloriqueó.

"Siempre estuve acá" le respondió en su oído.

"Ya se" Conner se las arregló para hablar "Pero en mi sueño, te perdía. No importaba cuan duro trataba, cuan alto gritaba por vos, te habías ido. Se sintió tan real"

"Solo fue un sueño, Conner" M´gann le arrulló, subiendo sus brazos para masajear tras su cuello, "Estoy acá. No me voy a ir a ninguna parte."

Conner soltó un gran suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Tomó una bocanada de la esencia de su ex. Su pelo corto le hacía cosquillas en la cara, pero cerró los ojos y desfrutó tenerla cerca suyo. Era una de las cosas que había extrañado.

"¿Vamos a la cama?" preguntó la Marciana.

Conner levantó su cara sobre el hombro de la chica, estirándose un poco y viendo el reloj en el horno de la cocina – 3:08. Miró a la joven frente a él. El sueño empezó a nublar sus ojos ámbar. Sonrió ligeramente, inclinando su cabeza de costado.

Cambiaron sus posiciones, solo un brazo rodeando la cintura del otro, y caminaron sin prisa y letárgicamente a la habitación de M´gann. Cuando ya se vislumbraba la puerta de metal, M´gann renuentemente se soltó de Conner. Su calor y su esencia familiar casi la habían dormido en la cocina, y ya en el momento en que retiró sus brazos de la cintura de Conner, la Marciana había perdido la sensibilidad.

"¿Te quedarías conmigo esta noche?"

Si no hubiese tenido superoído, Conner se hubiese perdido lo que ella preguntó tan silenciosamente. Se ruborizó ligeramente y enarcó una ceja."¿E-estás segura de eso, M´gann?" preguntó.

_¿De verdad querés estar conmigo de nuevo?_

M´gann sintió su pregunta en su mente y se limitó a sonreír.

_Siempre me ayudaste a dormir mejor._

Conner solo pudo sonreír en respuesta antes de asentir con la cabeza.

Después del embarazo inicial y los molestos sentimientos que vinieron con su tiempo de separación, los dos durmieron juntos. Sus piernas enredadas en las del otro confortablemente. Sus brazos enredados en la cintura de ella, mientras que sus manos presionaban el pecho de él. Estaban cara a cara, con su cabeza reposando sobre la de ella.

Podrían hablar de esto en la mañana.

Por fin lo termino, mi primera traducción. Esta historia es, originalmente, en inglés y fue escrita por Your Candle on the Water.

El link de la historia es www. fanficti /s/87 77619/1/21st-Century-Lullaby

Saquen los espacios.

Todos los reviews voy a hacer llegárselos a la autora traducidos.


End file.
